Strawhats For Hire
by Frankman364
Summary: August 24,2011, Present day. The Strawhats are looking for jobs after receiving a letter from Funimation that they won't be doing their dubs for a few months. Things don't go so well with them. Read and see how they handle their jobs.


**Strawhats For Hire**

**Frankman364**: Hey you guys. Nami's Entry will be on hold for now. And Vash will be hosting my stories for the most part whenever I come back. I'll be sure to give them hell when I bring BOTH Kabuto and Laguna to kick their asses when I get back! Man I love my job. Anyways read away!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Out of the job?<strong>

It was a normal day for the Strawhats pirates. Luffy couldn't wait for the next dub of One Piece to come out because he gets to watch himself in the anime starring him (Weird isn't it?). He has just finished watching episode 205 just last week. He just couldn't wait to get back on stage to act. Everyone lives in a huge house not far from the city where they wait for the company of Funimation to write them a letter to come and do more dubs on stage every few months. But one day things aren't as they seem…

* * *

><p>The whole crew was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast as usual. Everyone noticed that Nami was the only one that wasn't here yet.<p>

**Zoro**: What's taking her so long? **'He says with an annoyed look on his face'**

**Luffy**: Ya! I just noticed. Why is Nami taking so long to get here? **'He complains'**

**Sanji**: Shut up you two shit head! She'll be here soon.

**Robin**: He's right you guys. She's probably doing something important right now.

**Zoro**: You mean counting her strip cash… **'He snickered and whispers to Luffy and Ussop'**

**Luffy**: Shishishishishishi… **'He snickered as well trying to hold his laugher'**

**Ussop and Chopper**: hehehe… **'They tagged along'**

**Sanji**: I HEARD THAT**! 'SMACKED ON THE HEAD X 4'**

**Luffy**: Stingy… He's no fun **'Grumbles'**

**Zoro**: What a Pussy… Can't even take a joke… **'Grumbles'**

**Ussop**: I'll say… **'Grumbles'**

**Chopper**: Ya… **'Grumbles'**

They both said quietly to each other.

As they were all eating their breakfast. Nami bust the door open in a panic. What was wrong?

**Nami**: Guys!

**Sanji**: Nami-swaaaan! What seems to be troubling? How about I make you some-

**Nami**: No time for that! **'She interrupts quickly'**

**Luffy**: What's wrong Nami? Are we out of meat?

**Zoro**: Did you forget to pay one of the bills?

**Ussop**: Did the package I was trying to get for months came in?

**Nami**: No. No. AND NO! Listen to this! **'She says as she opens a letter she has in her hand'**.

She clears her throat reads aloud.

_Dear Strawhats,_

_We will not be doing any One Piece dubbing. We are trying to have a negotiation on continuing the series. It will probably take at least 6 months or so to have an agreement. In the mean time go find something else to do while we try to find out. We'll call you when we get something._

_From, Funimation_

The crew looked at the letter and gasped.

**Luffy**: No… They can't do this to us! The series can't just stop right now! What are we going to do? **'He panics'**

**Nami**: Shut up Luffy! That doesn't matter right now! **'She yells' **We need to figure out what we are going to do for jobs.

**Chopper**: What are you going to be doing Nami?

**Nami**: I'll be going as a Geography teacher. **'She explains'**

**Sanji**: That fits you perfectly Nami-Swan! **'He agrees in love struck'**

**Nami**: Thank you Sanji. **'She says simply'**

**Robin**: Hmm I was thinking of getting a job as a real Archeologist or maybe a librarian. **'She wonders'**

**Ussop**: I can totally picture her as a librarian. She does look like the type. **'He says aloud in agreement'**

**Sanji**: I could work as a cook in one of the restaurants in town or maybe a waiter.

**Nami**: That could work. **'She agrees'**

**Sanji**: THANK YOU NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN! **'He says love strucked'**

**Zoro**: Oh brother… **'He says as quietly as he rolls his eyes annoyed'**

**Ussop**: What could I be Nami? **'He asks'**

**Nami**: You would look more like a repairman or maybe a plumber.

**Robin**: I could see him in that. **'She says smiling'**

**Chopper**: Yah totally. **'He agrees'**

**Luffy**: That's definitely him! Ussop you should be one of those two! **'He says aloud'**

**Ussop**: You know. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think I like it! **'He agrees proudly'**

**Chopper**: What about Zoro?

**Nami**: Hmm… I think he would look more like a Phys Ed teacher. He's pretty fit physically. I think it would suit him.

**Zoro**: Phys Ed huh? You don't say… **'Zoro says smiling agreeing about the idea'**

**Robin**: Not bad. I think that's a great idea.

**Luffy**: Oh! Us! What about us! **'He says excitingly pointing to Chopper and himself'**

**Nami**: I'm not so sure… Chopper is a reindeer. I don't think it's a good idea to have a reindeer go around finding a job, unless you want to be seen as a piece of steak. **'She points out'**

Chopper: Yah… **'Shivers at the thought of being someone's dinner'** I'll just stay at home and clean up the house or something.

**Nami**: That's right at least there's a bright side! **'She agree trying to cheer him up'**

**Chopper**: Just because you said that doesn't mean I'm happy! **'He lies as he does his usual happy dance (whatever you call it)'**

**Everyone**: You look pretty happy. **'Everyone says to themselves'**

**Luffy**: What about me! **'He complains'**

**Nami**: I don't know Luffy. It's probably best if you stay home with Chopper. **'She says trying to not make him sad'**

**Luffy**: But that's BOOOOOOOOOOORING! **'He complains loudly'**

**Robin**: I know what he can do. **'She says coming up with an idea'**

**Nami**: What can he do?

**Robin**: He can help out at the daycare centre. It's easy to do, he's good with children and it doesn't involve any hard work. **'She explains'**

**Nami**: That'll work! **'She says in agreement'**

**Zoro**: I can see him do that.

**Ussop**: Me two.

**Sanji**: Me three.

**Nami**: So what do you think Luffy? Daycare centre it is? **'She asks'**

**Luffy**: I don't know… It looks kind of boring. What if they don't like me? What if I mess up? **'He worries'**

**Nami**: Don't worry Luffy. I'm sure the kids will like you. And you won't mess up. It's easy! Besides, it's just for a few months. Come on Luffy, if you do I'll take you to a stake ouuuuut… **'She says in a singy voice'**

Luffy thought about It for I moment and answers.

**Luffy**: I'll do it!

**Nami**: Thanks the spirit!

**Ussop**: You're going to love it Luffy! Trust me!

**Nami**: Ok! I'll call to have everyone get appointments tomorrow. We got 1 week to get these jobs. We're 3 weeks behind on all our old bills and we can only afford to pay the cheapest bills. Let's get make this happen!

**Everyone**: Alright!

**Nami**: Good. I'll begin making the appointments. Sanji, make sure Luffy has a lunch to fill him up throughout the day. Chopper, while you're at home make sure the house is clean when I get back and do whatever you want. Zoro, I want you up early tomorrow for your appointment so don't let me catch you holding a dumb bell in your hand or there will be no working out for you for a week! Ussop, I want you to practice if you're going to become a plumber or a repairman, you got 24 hours so don't slack off! And Luffy, I don't want you to eating at a nearby restaurant. Sanji will be giving you some Lunch to fill you up throughout the day so don't steal other peoples food or you can forget about that stake out! Are we all clear!

**Sanji**: Yes Nami-Swan!

**Chopper**: Alright!

**Zoro**: Whatever…

**Ussop**: Ok!

**Luffy**: Got it!

And so the crew will be getting their new jobs. Will they succeed? Or will they all get fired? On the next Strawhats For Hire. First Day On The Job.

* * *

><p><strong>Frankman364<strong>: MMM… This pizza is the best! 'Munches on the pizza happily' Huh? It's over already? That was quick. Oh well. Anyways what do you think? If you guys liked the jobs I picked for each Strawhat. Click on the review button down below and tell me what you think. You can ask me what I should have picked for them, you can give me some suggestions what jobs I should choose next if all of them failed, etc. I'll see ya next chapter! Later!


End file.
